Ils savent
by Dissemblables
Summary: John savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, avec Sam. Et bon sang, c'était flippant. Wincest, dark!sam.
1. John sait

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonsoiir ! Alors, voui, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard dans le programme, mais la fin des vacances a été duuuuuure T.T Encore désolé ! Mais donc, du coup, laissez moi vous présenter ce petit bébé, _Ils savent_ :3 Nous avons donc ici un Wincest, vouivouivoui, un peu beaucoup dark (dark!sam, au fait), mais tout de même beaucoup moins explicite que beaucoup de mes fanfictions précédentes ; même si je pense que le rating M est nécessaire. Enfin. Je tiens tout de même à dire que ce bébé n'aurait jamais été là si je n'étais pas tombée sur les posts de _holdmesamthatwasbeautiful_ sur tumblr. Sérieusement, j'en ai lu deux ou trois, et après, j'avais le cerveau en ébullition ! Alors voilà, ce bébé. L'image est tirée de Tumblr (si jamais quelqu'un retrouve d'où précisément, n'hésiter pas à le me dire !), et les lyrics viennent de Every Breath You Take, la version de Chase Holfelder, plus précisément. Voilààà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos opinions, so... enjoy ^0^ !

* * *

John avait un sentiment bizarre qui traînait dans l'arrière de ses pensées, ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était. Il avait beau faire attention, regarder autour de lui en permanence, étaler des tonnes de sel bien plus que suffisantes aux portes et fenêtres des chambres de motel, cette sensation ne le quittait pas. C'était désagréable, _dérangeant_, mais cela ne partait pas.

Comme si de toutes façons, le mal était déjà fait.

* * *

\- Deeeee !

\- Ouais, Sammy ?

\- On peut aller faire un tour dans le parc, pleaaase !

Dean – son petit soldat Dean de douze ans, déjà trop grand, releva la tête vers son père, le regardant de ses yeux verts qui avaient déjà trop vu. Avec un soupir, John se détourna de son journal dans lequel il était en train d'écrire, se frottant le front avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

\- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ? Demanda Dean, un peu timidement, et cela morcela un peu plus le cœur de son père.

À partir de quand Dean avait-il commencé à l'idolâtrer, comme ça ? Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il lui avait donné une arme, ou lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler Dad, et encore moins Daddy. Peut-être que c'était à partir du moment où il avait lui-même enfermé l'image de Dean, le petit soleil de sa vie, pour la remplacer par Dean, le petit soldat qui le suivrait partout.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut sur toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue, préférant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Deux heures, dans ce cas-là. Pas une de plus. Protège Sammy.

Dean hocha vivement la tête, avant de se faire tirer la manche par son petit frère.

\- Allez, De, on y va !

John sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant le regard attendri que Dean eut pour Sam, comme s'il le couvait des yeux, alors qu'il le suivait. Mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre du motel et que Sam, son petit garçon innocent de huit ans, ferma la pièce en lançant un dernier regard à John, celui-ci sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

Le même qui disait que le mal était fait.

* * *

John avait dû se résoudre à faire des expérience en sentant son malaise augmenter, d'abord de mois en mois, puis de semaines en semaines, puis de jours en jours, utilisant cette sensation désagréable comme mesure. Et alors que ses fils dormaient tranquillement dans le lit – dans un seul lit, parce que Sam, malgré ses dix ans, n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était incapable de dormir sans Dean, John se prit la tête entre les mains, soufflant profondément.

Où avait-il foiré ?

Dean, motel, zéro frissons.

Dean, chasse, un frisson – mais John avait la sensation que celui-ci était dû au monstre, pas à son fils.

Dean, fast-food, zéro frisson.

Cela, c'était le côté gauche de la feuille. Puis il y avait la colonne du milieu.

Dean et Sam, motel, deux frissons.

Dean et Sam, chasse, quatre frissons – dont trois n'étaient définitivement pas de la goule.

Dean et Sam, fast-food, sept frissons.

John ferma douloureusement les yeux après avoir relu la troisième colonne, celle de droite.

Sam, motel, dix frissons.

Sam, chasse, huit frissons.

Sam, fast-food, neuf frissons.

Damn it. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son fils cadet, faisant que le mal était déjà fait ?

* * *

\- Dean…

\- Sam, ce n'est pas – si Dad arrivait, il -

\- Dad n'est pas là, Dean ! Claqua Sam, et son aîné déglutit difficilement sous le regard colérique de son petit frère, avant que celui-ci devienne soudainement plus doux, plus _larmoyant_, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. À moins que… tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, big brother ?

Et la faible résistance dans le corps et dans l'esprit de Dean - jeune et attirant adolescent de seize ans - fondit comme neige au soleil, alors qu'il ne put faire autre chose que prendre le visage de Sam entre ses mains, collant leurs fronts ensemble. Le cadet se cambra légèrement tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit, lui entre les jambes de son frère, ses mains fines accrochées au tee-shirt délavé de Dean.

\- Tu sais bien que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, baby boy, murmura Dean, avant de céder aux lèvres joueuses d'un Sam aux yeux aux reflets étranges.

Et John, qui avait assisté à cet échange de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, ressenti la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge pendant que son fils cadet se redressait en ondulant au-dessus du corps de Dean. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de John, comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était là, et un petit sourire en coin narquois et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam lorsque John détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son gosse.

Il ne savait définitivement pas comment ni pourquoi, mais le mal était fait.

* * *

À partir de ce moment-là, John eut l'impression d'avoir creusé sa propre tombe, et ne regretta jamais autant de ne pas avoir laissé Sam dans sa chambre le jour de l'incendie, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître.

Parce que lorsqu'il surveillait Dean qui s'occupait de l'Impala, Sam, cet adolescent maladroit de quatorze ans qu'il paraissait être, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa tête trop proche de la sienne.

\- Il est à moi, n'est-ce pas, Dad ? Dean est à moi, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu es pathétique, Dad.

Et John ne pouvait que rester stoïque en apparence, parce que Dean s'était tourné vers eux, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres en voyant que pour une fois, Sam et son père était l'un à côté de l'autre, à discuter, sans se crier dessus, et que pour lui, c'était les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Non, Dean ne vit pas le petit rire qui secoua Sam et qui figea John, lui qui avait littéralement l'impression d'avoir un petit diable perché sur l'épaule.

Sauf que ce diable était son fils cadet, et que le mal était déjà fait.

* * *

Après avoir assisté, espérant pendant un moment que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes quant à la mainmise de Sam sur Dean, John se décida à faire quelque chose, parce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement plus laisser son fils aîné se faire entraîner comme cela par l'autre adolescent.

Mais comme il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, John opta pour la plus frontale et à la fois celle qui en disait le moins. Les disputes. Et bon, cela serait mentir de dire qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir la colère de Sam lorsque Dean ne prenait pas parti, parce que l'un comme l'autre savait que c'était une défaite pour Sam et une victoire pour John.

Alors certes, cela semblait faire souffrir son aîné, mais John préférait qu'il souffre maintenant en se rendant compte de la réelle nature de son _baby boy_, que de se laisser endoctriné par lui.

Et puis, plus Sam grandissait, puis John se rendait compte à quel point quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Mais réellement. Et ça lui foutait la frousse plus qu'aucun monstre ne l'avait jamais fait, parce qu'il se rendait compte que peu importaient ses efforts, Sam réussissait toujours à attirer Dean dans ses filets.

Car Dean, maintenant presque majeur du haut de ses vingt ans, regardait son cadet comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux. Lorsque John était en train de faire des recherches à la table du motel, et bien Sam était allongé, l'air de rien, sur les genoux de son frère qui nettoyait son arme en passant parfois sa main dans ses cheveux longs – trop longs. Et c'était tellement tendre que John avait envie d'en vomir, car lui, il voyait les yeux de Sam qui se moquaient de lui et de ses efforts.

Ouais, le mal était déjà fait, et John allait devoir penser à une solution plus drastique.

* * *

Mais John ne savait pas quoi choisir, comme solution drastique, car cela devait se faire discrètement, sans que Dean le sache. Parce que c'était de plus en plus compliqué pour John d'ignorer le regard attendri, amoureux, _adorateur_ de son aîné sur son fils cadet. Surtout que pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean, maintenant majeur de quelques mois, lui avait tenu tête lorsqu'il avait envoyé Sam en appât.

Et là, John s'était pleinement rendu compte de l'influence du plus si petit Sam de dix-sept ans quand Dean avait hurlé que son petit frère passait avant lui, et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais mettre sa vie en danger comme cela. Et pourtant, son fils aîné restait si pur, semblant presque imperméable à la noirceur de Sam. C'était comme si celui-ci ne souhaitait pas le souiller, mais l'entourer complètement, le garder tout pour lui et empêcher le reste du monde de le toucher.

Alors John avait beau chercher de l'œil toutes les opérations, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à éloigner Sam, et cela le tuait un peu plus, parce que le mal était fait et semblait se faire encore.

* * *

Encore une fois, John avait failli rentrer dans la pièce au mauvais moment. Il était parti acheter à manger une demi-heure plus tôt, mais alors qu'il rentrait au motel, des bruits suspects atteignirent ses oreilles, et il abaissa sa main qui s'apprêtait à se poser sur la poignée.

Au lieu de ça, il prit une longue et discrète inspiration, des frissons – _les_ frissons remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et s'éloigna de la porte lentement. Heureusement que la chambre de motel se trouvait tout au fond, au bout du motel, parce que sinon, les gens auraient pu trouver cela étrange de le voir hésiter, d'un pied à l'autre. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas rentrer dans la chambre comme ça, parce qu'il savait que Sam n'hésiterait pas à retourner cela contre lui, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester là à ne rien faire, ne sachant pas si Dean allait bien. Il se doutait que son cadet ne lui ferait rien, mais…

John avait _peur_ pour Dean, damn. Il posa sa main sur son couteau de chasse coincé dans son jean, s'approcha de la fenêtre, et souhaita ne jamais l'avoir fait.

Sam était au-dessus de Dean, nu comme lui, ses mains fermement posées sur le torse de son aîné, et celui-ci caressait les hanches du plus jeune, le regardant avec vénération.

\- Sammy, murmura Dean, levant une de ses mains pour caresser la joue de Sam, son pouce passant sur ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

\- Big brother, souffla-t-il en réponse. Toi et moi, seuls face au monde, ajouta-t-il, avant de faire glisser sa langue sur le pouce de son frère, ses yeux pétillants.

Dean eut un grognement qui fit rire son petit frère, et celui-ci se releva avant de se rabaisser, et ce fut à ce moment-là que John se rendit compte que Sam… que Dean… Qu'ils étaient en train de baiser, putain. Ses deux fils étaient en train de baiser.

Fuck. John voulait se suicider. Il se doutait que cela se passait, mais il y avait un pas-de-géant entre se douter de quelque chose et en avoir la preuve sous les yeux.

Puis Dean bougea ses hanches et Sam se retrouva sous lui, les jambes écartées pour accueillir son frère plus profondément en lui, gémissant sans aucune retenue comme une putain.

John se détourna brusquement de ce spectacle, retourna dans l'Impala, et s'il n'était plus capable de pleurer depuis la mort de Mary – douce et tendre Mary qui n'aurait jamais voulu cela - sa tristesse et sa rage grondaient tellement fort en lui que ses yeux le piquaient pour la première fois. Merde, il aurait dû réagir plus tôt, il aurait dû réagir dès qu'il avait senti le mal se faire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Dean dormait, John sortit avec Sam devant le motel, l'amenant jusqu'à l'Impala garée plus loin sur le parking.

\- Il y a un problème, Dad ? Demanda Sam avec un sourire inquiet, mais son père voyait clairement l'amusement dans ses yeux à la couleur en permanence oscillante.

\- Je veux que tu partes, dit-il immédiatement, le visage fermé, et pour une fois, cela réussit à faire taire son cadet.

Pendant une seconde.

\- Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal compris, Dad. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru ouïr que tu me demandais de partir.

\- Pars. Pars, va à Stanford, et ne reviens jamais dans la vie de Dean, claqua John, et son fils montra des dents comme un animal.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire cela – tu n'en as pas la moindre capacité.

Évidemment. L'adulte déglutit difficilement. Il savait que Sam ne l'écouterait pas comme ça, qu'il ne relâcherait pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur Dean d'un claquement de doigt. Mais pour une fois, John l'avait prévu, et il avait un plan B, un plan qui lui brisait le cœur mais un plan qui allait marcher – qui devait marcher, parce qu'après tout, John ne pouvait peut-être rien faire contre Sam, mais il connaissait sa faiblesse, et cette faiblesse était son aîné.

\- J'ai drogué Dean, dit-il, et pendant une seconde, le masque de rage sur le visage de son fils cadet s'afficha, avant de reprendre un air neutre, même si la colère dansait toujours dans ses yeux. J'ai drogué Dean, et si tu ne pars pas demain pour Stanford, en disant que tu veux partir et que tu partiras seul, alors il mourra, et au moins, il sera libre de toi.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Rugit brutalement Sam, attrapant son père par le col de la veste, et d'une force surhumaine, il le plaqua contre la voiture. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever, Dean est mien, Dean est à _MOI_ !

\- Le poison met dix-sept heures à agir, grogna John, luttant contre la poigne de son cadet. Cela fait cinq heures qu'il est dans son organisme. Si je ne lui administre pas l'antidote avant dix heures, demain, Dean sera mort, et cela sera de ta faute.

Pendant un instant, John eut l'impression que son fils cadet allait le tuer, et visiblement, l'intention était là. Il eut peur pendant un moment que Sam ne lui balance quelque chose du genre « s'il n'est pas à moi, alors personne ne peut l'avoir », mais il eut un cri, avant de relâcher brutalement son père en lui faisant cogner sa tête contre la tôle de l'Impala.

\- Bien, dit-il, soudainement calme. Je ferais cela. Mais tu n'as pas gagné, John, murmura Sam en approchant sa tête de celle de son père pour murmurer à son oreille. Tu n'as pas gagné, parce que Dean est à moi, et il me reviendra sans que tu ne puisses y faire quelque chose, parce que je l'ai déjà marqué. Tu as perdu, John, et j'ai gagné.

Sam repoussa brusquement l'adulte, avant de retourner d'un pas colérique au motel. Neuf heures plus tard, il quittait celui-ci en claquant la porte, laissant son grand frère désemparé et son père soulagé.

Chez Sam, le mal était fait, mais chez Dean, il avait pu l'éviter.

…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci soit capable de se libérer des entraves de son frère.


	2. Sam sait

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Vous passez une bonne journée ? Perso, je viens juste de me teindre les cheveux en violet aha ! Mais bref bref bref, revenons à ce petit bébé. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, à peu près de la même longueur que le précédent :3 Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il y a un peu de gore (genre, j'ai mis des warnings à la fin, au cas où, même si c'est quelques phrases par-ci par-là, on ne sait jamais), et... c'est tout ? Ah, si jamais il reste des fautes d'orthographe, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! So... Enjoy !

* * *

Sam, assis sur le bord du lit, regardait Jessica dormir. Elle était nue, et la lumière de la lune soulignait les courbes de son corps on ne peut plus féminin. Elle était belle, comme ça, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement. Le coin des lèvres de Sam se recourba. Il savait aussi qu'elle était encore plus belle lorsque sa main se trouvait sur sa fine gorge, l'étouffant à moitié, et qu'il lui mordait la peau si fort que son sang finissait par tâcher ses lèvres.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y avait autant de morsures sur le corps de la jeune femme, surtout au niveau des cuisses, ou des seins – des endroits qui ne se voyaient pas forcément. Sam eut un petit ricanement. L'emprise qu'il avait sur l'étudiante était satisfaisante – plus que satisfaisante, même. Il claquait des doigts et elle accourait, prête à satisfaire ses désirs.

Mais elle n'était pas Dean, et Sam se foutait de tout ce qui n'était pas Dean. Sa mâchoire claqua dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce alors qu'un corps masculin se superposait à celui qui était dans ses draps. Cela aurait dû être Dean à ses côtés, pas un simple jouet qu'il pouvait briser d'un geste, comme il avait fait pour d'autres avant elle. Cela aurait dû être Dean et -

Sam fronça les sourcils en redressant la tête. Ses tripes remuaient étrangement, et une sensation étrange le traversa, avant qu'un petit sourire en coin prenne place sur ses lèvres.

Ce qui lui revenait de droit était en chemin.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Sam était sur les nerfs, et cela se ressentait partout à Stanford. Personne n'était capable de dire ce qui se passait, pourquoi l'atmosphère de l'université était si tendue, mais chacun pouvait le ressentir dans les moindres pores de leurs peaux – et ils avaient peur. Et heureusement qu'ils avaient peur, parce que Sam le sentait et s'en nourrissait pour garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

Parce que sinon, il y aurait eu des morts. L'état du corps de Jessica en témoignait. Mais là où le seul contact de Dean lui permettait d'éclaircir ses pensées d'un seul coup, il avait besoin de baiser la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse pour que la tension qu'il ressentait s'évacue un tout petit peu.

Puis en se levant, un matin, il sut qu'aujourd'hui était le jour. Il y eut des dégâts matériels à Stanford, et pas mal de rixes entre des étudiants qui pourtant n'avaient rien en commun. Mais Sam était impatient, et il fallait bien qu'il relâche cette impatience – et en effleurant les gens, étrangement, ils étaient soudainement en colère contre leurs voisins. Vraiment, Sam ne savait pas pourquoi. Juste un petit peu. Bon, il avouait, les voir comme ça, c'était réellement amusant, et il comptait les points.

Les choses empirèrent l'après-midi, et lorsqu'il finit finalement sa journée, il ne tenait plus en place. Lorsqu'il vit Jessica, en train de réviser, son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, et deux secondes plus tard, il la prenait brutalement, étouffant ses cris de douleur d'une main parce que ce n'était pas les cris de Dean et qu'il n'aimait que la voix de Dean.

À la pensée que celui-ci allait arriver aujourd'hui, il ne savait quand, il ne savait où, Sam poussa un grondement, et cette fois-ci, le corps de Jessica se brisa entre ses doigts et ses coups de reins. Il continua de la baiser jusqu'à finalement venir en criant le nom de son frère, avant de se retirer sans la moindre délicatesse, laissant le cadavre sur les draps souillés pour aller se laver – il n'aimait pas avoir l'odeur de l'étudiante sur lui.

Son corps mort fut démembré, pièce par pièce, comme un mannequin, et tous les bouts encore mous furent empaquetés. Pendant un instant, Sam réfléchit à comment le faire disparaître sans laisser de traces, puis en entendant le camion d'éboueurs arriver au bout de la rue, il se décida à simplement le mettre dans la poubelle. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus de cadavre chez lui.

Et puis, ce qui lui revenait de droit était en train d'arriver.

* * *

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait fini par s'allonger, un bras sous la tête, travaillant sa respiration pour ne pas faire court-circuiter tout le quartier – étonnement, sans Dean, c'était arrivé de nombreuses fois.

Il attendit un instant, mais un bruit de pas se fit de nouveau entendre, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait prestement. Une excitation familière commençait à se balader dans son corps, et Sam descendit l'escalier sans le moindre bruit. Juste à ce moment-là, une silhouette se dessina, faisant sourire un peu plus tendrement le cadet qui reconnut immédiatement la forme du crâne de Dean, ainsi que son adorable nez. Il attendit un instant que celui-ci lui tourne le dos pour avancer silencieusement, et toujours sans bruit, il l'entoura soudainement de ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son grand frère pour respirer son odeur à plein nez.

\- Dean.

\- Sammy…

Ce fut à peine soufflé, mais la tension qui était apparue dans les épaules de Dean en sentant quelqu'un le toucher s'envola immédiatement. Il se retourna dans les bras de son petit frère, attrapant son visage entre ses mains calleuses, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Et Sam eut un sourire dans le baiser, parce que ce qui lui revenait de droit était là.

* * *

En deux ans, le corps de Sam avait incroyablement changé. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'adolescent chétif et maladroit qu'il paraissait être, et le cadet savait que cela fascinait Dean. Et il en jouait. _Énormément_. Il fallait dire qu'il aimait tourner autour de son grand-frère, le rendre fou lentement mais sûrement. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il appréciait le plus.

Il se savait être mauvais – il l'avait toujours été. Mais Dean… Dean était un écrin de lumière qui attirait tout le monde. Parce que si Sam avait grandi, son aîné avait mûri, et cela lui allait foutrement bien, et tout le monde pouvait s'abreuver de cette source de beauté.

Sauf que cela ne plaisait pas à Sam, parce que Dean était à lui, juste à lui, et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher ou de simplement _penser_ à l'effleurer. Et cette serveuse du restaurant où le motel se trouvait laissait ses yeux traîner trop longtemps trop souvent sur son grand-frère, et ça commençait sérieusement à emmerder Sam, alors il allait devoir lui apprendre deux-trois trucs, à celle-là.

\- Donne-lui notre numéro de chambre, grogna-t-il, la foudroyant du regard alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, trébuchant sur un obstacle invisible au sol.

\- Hein ? S'étrangla Dean, l'incompréhension parfaitement visible sur son visage. Je ne veux pas coucher avec -

\- Donne. Lui. Notre. Numéro. De. Chambre.

Sous le regard brûlant de Sam, Dean eut un frisson, et s'agita inconfortablement sur sa banquette. En voyant le rouge qui se diffusait légèrement sur les joues du plus vieux, le cadet eut un moment de flottement, avant que sa jalousie s'étiole en une seconde.

\- Vraiment, big brother ? Demanda-t-il, la voix plus basse, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la table jusqu'à la main de Dean pour toucher sa peau, ressentant clairement le frémissement qui parcourut son épiderme. Bander juste au son de ma voix ?

Dean émit une faible protestation qui se noya dans sa gorge lorsque le genou de Sam vint rencontrer le sien sur la table. Le cadet plus clairement voir ses pupilles se dilater et sa respiration avoir un accro, son excitation rougissant sa peau en soulignant ses taches de rousseur. Sam eut un grondement, et sans même se concerter, ils déposèrent de l'argent sur la table – plus qu'il en fallait, avant de quitter le fast-food à toute allure pour rejoindre leur chambre, où Sam chevaucha Dean toute l'après-midi – et le début de la nuit aussi.

Après tout, ce qui lui revenait de droit était avec lui.

* * *

La femme suivante n'eut pas la même chance. Ou du moins, Sam ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance. Parce que merde, cette salope avait partagé le lit de Dean. Plus d'une fois.

Déjà, en apprenant que son grand frère avait expliqué à cette pu – à cette femme, leur métier, il avait vu rouge. Même lui n'avait rien dit à Jessica, damn it !

Alors pendant toute cette chasse, il flotta dans l'Impala une atmosphère étrange, pleine de la tension présente dans le corps de Sam. Un rien suffisait pour le faire démarrer au quart de tour, et dans ces moments-là, même Dean avait du mal à le calmer.

Puis lorsque Cassie se mit à faire les yeux doux à l'aîné, Sam ne l'avait pas supporté. Après que lui et Dean se soient occupés de l'esprit vengeur, il partit faire un tour, récupérant la jeune femme, avant de l'amener à l'orée d'une forêt, faisant la sourde oreille face à ces questions.

Il avait pris son temps. Lentement, doucement, il l'avait fait saigner, crier, hurler, pleurer, sangloter. Et fuck, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait fait du bien. Voir le corps totalement détruit et souillé de terre et d'urine l'avait rempli de bonheur, surtout lorsqu'il songeait que c'était ce même corps qui avait été sous celui de son frère – son frère à _lui_.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, alors avec presque du regret, Sam avait fait attention à nettoyer toutes ses traces de doigts ou des mèches de cheveux ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait permis de l'identifier, avant de repartir au motel.

Et s'il lui sembla que Dean se posait des questions, celui-ci n'en posa pas, et Sam en fut content, parce que ce qui lui revenait de droit lui faisait confiance.

* * *

Cela se finit par se reproduire. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. À chaque fois, Sam s'arrangeait pour faire cela dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'il rentrait, Dean le regardait suspicieusement, mais son cadet n'avait qu'à faire une bouille innocente – qui étrangement marchait toujours aussi bien – pour que son frère ne se pose pas de question.

Mais la quatrième ne se passa pas tout à fait comme ça. À vrai dire, ce ne fut pas ça du tout. Enfin, pour le coup, Sam était persuadé qu'elle l'avait cherché, quand même. Ce n'était pas possible que la blondasse ne l'ait pas vu embrasser Dean dans un bar aux environs de minuit, le laissant rougissant alors qu'il partait récupérer son laptop. Quand Sam était revenu – deux minutes plus tard, vraiment, pas plus, et bien cette pouffiasse était honteusement en train de draguer son amant devant la sortie du bar alors que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de s'en séparer. Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha d'eux, saisit fermement la nuque de Dean et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Dean eut un gémissement surpris avant de se laisser entraîner dans le baiser ravageur que lui donnait son frère. La blonde eut un glapissement outragé qui amusa grandement Sam lorsqu'il sépara sa bouche de celle de Dean.

\- Mais – mais – mais … vous êtes des horreurs de la nature ! Comment est-ce que – C'est répugnant !

Si la voix de la blondasse était incroyablement détestable, Sam trouva tout d'abord cela amusant. Cependant, à partir du moment où elle se mit à insulter Dean, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et en trois secondes, elle était morte. Une seconde pour sortir son arme, une autre pour viser, la troisième pour tirer.

\- Sam !

\- On part.

Et Dean ne put rien faire d'autre, parce que le coup de feu avait attiré des gens, et que le sang commençait à faire une jolie flaque rouge autour de la tête de la femme, alors l'Impala partit dans un rugissement de moteur.

Sam était plutôt satisfait, parce qu'il avait protégé ce qui lui revenait de droit.

* * *

\- Putain, Sam, c'était quoi, ça ? S'exclama Dean lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, deux États plus loin.

Sam balança son sac avant de se retourner vers son frère, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix polaire, et pendant un instant, Dean se figea, avant que la colère le reprenne, illuminant ses yeux.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu as tué une civile ! On ne tue pas les civils, bordel ! C'est quoi le problème en ce moment, Sam ? Pourquoi tu disparais des heures avant de revenir la bouche en cœur ? Pourquoi t'agis bizarrement ? Pourquoi tu me donnes l'impression de chercher en permanence à prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, putain ?

Et… il semblait bien à Sam que c'était des larmes de frustration qui brillaient aux coins des yeux de son frère. Il eut un petit sourire attendri, s'approchant rapidement de lui.

\- Non, Sammy, n'essaye même pas de – oh, shit…

Les protestations de Dean se perdirent dans un gémissement alors que Sam lui léchait et mordait proprement la gorge, s'attaquant directement à ce point, sous la clavicule, qui rendait l'aîné totalement fou. De ses grandes mains, le plus jeune attrapa les cuisses de Dean, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien – et à vrai dire, pour lui, il ne pesait rien – avant de l'amener sur le lit, où il l'allongea tranquillement.

\- Sam… gronda Dean, posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Je veux des réponses.

\- Et moi, je te veux nu, maintenant, répliqua le cadet avec un léger rire, se glissant entre les jambes de l'autre chasseur.

\- Quand j'aurais mes réponses, siffla Dean, attrapant fermement les poignets de Sam.

Celui-ci eut un grognement, s'apprêtant à se libérer et à immobiliser son frère par la force, mais choisi finalement de lui répondre – puisque comme ça, il aurait plus vite la paix sur ce point, et ils pourraient passer aux choses intéressantes.

\- Elle te draguait, répondit-il, embrassant la peau nue du coup de Dean. Tu avais beau la repousser, elle continuait. Mais tu es à moi, gronda-t-il, mordant soudainement la carotide de son amant qui eut un glapissement. Juste à moi, et à personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te blesser, de te toucher, ou simplement de te regarder, parce que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir t'avoir, c'est clair ? Cette pétasse n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

Dean voulut émettre quelque chose, sûrement une protestation, mais Sam l'embrassa violemment, lui tirant ses cheveux court de sa main qu'il avait libérée, tout en se frottant contre le corps de son frère.

Par un sursaut de volonté, l'aîné parvint tout de même à séparer leurs lèvres, le souffle court, et il eut un instant de flottement avant de réussir à parler.

\- Alors lorsque tu partais, tu… tu…

\- J'allais m'occuper des autres salopes qui osaient t'imaginer dans leurs lits, oui, le coupa Sam, commençant sérieusement à être agacé de toutes ces interruptions.

\- Bordel, Sam, tu – Sam !

Dean eut un léger cri lorsque son amant frotta brusquement leurs entrejambes, et quelques secondes plus tard, son menton fut attrapé entre des doigts longs et fins qui le maintenait fermement – si fermement qu'il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas la trace des ongles imprimé dans sa peau le lendemain.

\- Elles ont appris à qui tu appartenais, big brother, murmura Sam, ses yeux prenant des reflets étrangement hypnotisant. Toi et moi, seuls face au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le tressautement de l'érection de Dean contre la sienne fut la seule réponse qu'eut l'aîné, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser échapper un long gémissement lorsque son frère se mit en tête de le déshabiller.

Sam était pleinement satisfait, parce que ce qui lui revenait de droit commençait comprendre ce fait.

* * *

Puis ils retrouvèrent John. John qui les regardaient avec désespoir, ce que Dean ne comprenait pas, et ce qui le faisait se sentir mal. Alors Sam s'empressait de le réconforter de la manière la plus charnelle qu'il soit, savourant la colère et l'amertume et la honte qui s'allumaient dans les yeux du paternel dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Tout son corps criait sa satisfaction, et Sam savait que John ne pouvait faire autre chose que regarder sa défaite en silence, et faire face au fait que Dean était revenu à son cadet, comme celui-ci le lui avait dit plus de trois ans plus tôt.

Et lorsque John mourut, sacrifiant son âme pour la vie de Dean, Sam en fut plus que comblé.

Après tout, maintenant, ce qui lui revenait de droit gravitait uniquement autour de lui.

…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer son trône, s'y installer, et poser son frère à ses côtés.

* * *

Warnings : killer!sam, homophobie, nécrophilie (enfin, c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais j'arrive pas à trouver un meilleur terme).


	3. Dean sait

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Comment allez vous ? Bien ou bien ? Parce que laissez moi vous dire que je suis au bout de ma vie x)) les fêtes du campus, c'est bien, sauf quand on fiat partie de l'organisation ! M'enfin... Désolé de poster un peu tard, mais hé, on est toujours samedi, alors tout va bien aha. Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de warnings. Ah, et si jamais il reste des fautes, c'est entièrement de ma faute ; so... enjoy !

* * *

Dean avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne savait pas pourquoi cela se passait, mais il sentait dans le fond de ses tripes que ça concernait Sam, et cela suffisait pour l'inquiéter.

Alors Dean fronçait les sourcils, se retournait en permanence pour surveiller leurs arrières et protéger Sam de tous ces foutus démons qui semblaient s'être donnés le mot – parce que oui, c'était toujours une histoire de démons.

Et maintenant, Sam faisait partie du combat, et semblait être une cible de choix pour tous les démons qui les croyaient faibles.

Sauf que Dean vendrait son âme pour son frère.

* * *

Au début, ce fut relativement simple, parce qu'un exorcisme par-là, une chasse de l'autre côté, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Sam était une princesse en détresse. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt le contraire, et parfois, Dean finissait par se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui tenait ce rôle.

Parce que bon… Cela le tuait de se l'avouer, mais Sam n'était plus le baby boy qu'il avait presque éduqué lui-même. Il était devenu plus fort, plus puissant, plus… plus _libre_. Enfin, pas libre, mais plus sûr de lui, ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il osait enfin s'affirmer. Et en fait, Dean ne pouvait qu'être heureux du sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de son amant.

Oui, Dean ferait n'importe quoi pour voir un sourire illuminer le visage de son frère, et s'il le fallait, il vendrait son âme pour lui.

* * *

Et dans le genre plus fort, il y avait aussi la force physique. Bon sang, sans être musclé comme un camion, Sam était bien plus solide que lui. Et sans que Dean ne comprenne comment, il se retrouvait souvent à quatre pattes, agrippant les draps devant lui en criant comme un perdu alors que Sam le prenait, ses grandes mains agrippant ses hanches fermement. Et merde, la première fois qu'ils avaient échangés les rôles, Dean avait été un peu stressé, un peu tendu, n'osant pas réellement regarder son amant.

Enfin, cela avait été le cas pendant les premières minutes, puis après, il était à en demander plus, toujours plus, et Sam était toujours ravi de le satisfaire. Alors sans qu'il ne saisisse réellement comment cela s'était passé, Dean s'était retrouvé de plus en plus souvent dessous, le souffle de son frère dans son cou et des suçons lui parcourant la nuque presque en permanence.

Pas qu'il ne s'en plaignait, parce qu'avoir les marques de Sam sur lui était foutrement bon et qu'il vendrait son âme sur lui.

* * *

Mais peut-être que finalement, celait allait être Sam qui allait s'occuper de son âme. Lorsque Azazel fit jouer ses champions, Dean ne se posa même pas de questions – il savait que son baby boy allait gagner. Le démon supérieur devait le savoir aussi, puisque qu'il l'avait choisi. Et Dean arriva au moment où Sam plongeait une balle dans la tête d'un Jake agenouillé devant lui, le tenant la veste comme pour le supplier – mais Sam ne répondait pas aux supplications, et Dean le savait, vu le nombre de filles mortes qu'ils avaient laissé dans leur sillage.

Il avait tenté de raisonner son frère, au début, mais… il faisait cela pour lui, et le cœur de Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de faiblir lorsque Sam se collait à lui, butinant ses lèvres comme s'il était le soleil de sa vie.

Alors Dean suivait Sam, le laissait prendre les rênes lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et lorsqu'ils s'occupaient des démons. Lui préférait s'occuper des chasses habituelles, et de démolir les gens qui critiquaient son petit frère, que ce soient des monstres ou des humains – peut-être que Sam avait fini par déteindre sur lui, un petit peu.

Mais maintenant que Sam était le champion de Azazel, Dean ne comptait pas laisser le démon s'emparer de lui, même s'il devait vendre son âme.

* * *

Seulement, Dean faisait confiance à Sam. Il faisait confiance à son frère plus que tout au monde, et si celui-ci disait qu'il avait un plan et que celui-ci allait marcher, alors l'aîné lui hochait la tête et armait son arme. Mais il gardait tout de même la tête sur les épaules, et lorsqu'il disait à Sam que quelque chose n'allait pas, son amant l'écoutait, parce que Dean ne faisait jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire.

Alors quand le plus vieux lui dit que Ruby avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Sam y réfléchit à deux fois, et écouta son grand frère, même s'il était dubitatif. Le cadet avait donc suivit l'avis de son amant, et il ne l'avait pas regretté, parce que Dean avait raison, et Ruby n'était bien qu'une salope.

Sam piquait peut-être des crises de jalousie qui se terminaient dans le sang, mais son aîné n'était pas le dernier dans le genre. Alors il se fit un plaisir de détruire Ruby pièce par pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut craché tout ce qu'elle cachait, et ce jour-là, ce fut Dean qui chevaucha Sam, et leurs baisers avaient un goût foutrement métallique.

Toutefois, dans leur étreinte, il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre, parce que Sam avait appris qu'il n'avait été qu'à un doigt de perdre de son aîné, et cela avait ébranlé un instant sa confiance en soi. Mais Dean connaissait son frère, et il s'en rendit compte rapidement. Alors il ralentit le rythme, baisa avec vénération les lèvres de Sam, et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes changeants de son amant.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir, Sammy, je ne les laisserais pas te prendre. Je suis à toi, mais tu es aussi à moi, baby boy, murmura-t-il comme s'il le priait, laissant ses mots atteindre son amant.

Et au sourire plus serein qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sam avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement les rênes, Dean n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il vendrait sans hésitation son âme pour son frère.

* * *

Parfois, les pouvoirs de son petit frère effrayaient Dean un peu, mais quand il voyait le résultat, et bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que ça en fallait la peine.

Mais… Dean avait peur. Il avait peur pour son baby boy, parce que parfois, celui-ci paraissait juste… dépassé par tout ça. Il faisait comme si cela n'était pas le cas, comme s'il maîtrisait tout, mais Dean connaissait Sam sur le bout des doigts encore une fois.

Alors même si Sam ne le voulait pas et tentait de l'en empêcher, Dean prit des risques, parce que c'était lui le grand-frère, lui qui devait protéger la personne qui faisait tourner son monde. Et même si cela mena à de nombreuses disputes qui se finirent dans un lit – ou sur toute surface plane disponible – ou non plane d'ailleurs, ils parvenaient à parler.

Mais parler n'était même plus quelque chose d'important, parce que Sam évoluait, et Dean le suivait sans hésiter, même lorsque cela voulait dire que son frère se mettait à boire du sang de démon. Et le sien, aussi. Mais merde, l'aîné n'en avait même plus peur parce que c'était juste foutrement sexy. Et excitant. Aussi, lorsque Sam le prenait tout en lui mordant le cou jusqu'au sang, avant de téter sa plaie comme s'il était un putain de _vampire_, Dean ne pouvait que jouir entre ses doigts car c'était juste trop bon.

Après tout, Dean vendrait son âme pour son frère, alors un peu de sang, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

* * *

Puis Dean suivit San dans son plan totalement fou et suicidaire. De toutes façons, ils n'en avaient pas d'autres. Alors armés d'un simple Colt de deux balles – mais c'était _Le Colt_ – et du poignard gentiment cédé par Ruby, ils ouvrirent une des portes menant en Enfer, la refermèrent derrière eux, et commencèrent leur descente.

Et… ce fut simple. Étonnamment simple. Comme si de toutes manières, les démons avaient déjà compris qui seraient les gagnants. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, les âmes torturées se faisaient moins nombreuses, les démons également, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ceux qui restaient étaient les plus forts.

Pourtant, ceux-ci les laissaient passer, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en les suivant des yeux, et finalement, Dean arrêta de regarder derrière lui pour regarder le dos tendu de son petit frère. Petit frère qui menait la marche d'un pas décidé, les poings s'ouvrant et se fermant par intermittence, et il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui… Quelque chose qui donnait envie à Dean de l'arrêter, de s'agenouiller devant lui et de le sucer jusqu'à avoir la bouche en feu et l'estomac rempli par le foutre de son amant.

Mais ce n'était comme qui dirait pas réellement le moment, parce qu'ils descendaient toujours plus bas et qu'ils finirent par toucher le fond. Ils n'eurent aucun doute sur le fait que la gigantesque salle aux portes fermées devant eux étaient la salle – la salle de quoi, ils ne savaient pas, mais la salle tout de même.

Là, ce fut plus fort que lui. Dean stoppa son frère en lui attrapant l'épaule, et avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de protester, il prit son visage entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser avec désespoir. De l'autre côté de la porte, c'était soit la mort, soit la réussite, et Dean savait que si l'un tombait, l'autre le suivrait, parce que s'il était incapable de vivre sans Sam, il sentait dans les moindres recoins de son corps que son petit frère serait incapable de survivre sans lui – parce qu'il était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder l'esprit clair.

Et Sam le saisit par les hanches presque immédiatement après avoir glissé le poignard dans sa ceinture, répondant à son baiser violemment, tirant les cheveux de son aîné, grognant contre sa bouche en lui dévorant les lèvres et la langue, approfondissant encore et encore le baiser, et prenant plus que Dean ne pensait pouvoir lui donner. De toutes façons, cela avait toujours été comme ça : Dean s'offrait à Sam sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans _vouloir_ s'en empêcher, et ce, depuis que John lui avait posé son petit frère dans les bras en lui disant de courir.

\- Sammy… chuchota Dean d'une voix rauque, presque brisée, alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Son cadet s'éloigna de ses lèvres, le regardant avec incompréhension, ramenant une de ses mains pour frotter les yeux de son amant.

\- Dean ? Demanda-t-il, semblant perplexe face à la soudaine faiblesse de l'autre chasseur.

\- Ne… ne meurs pas – ne la laisse pas gagner Sam – je ne – je ne…

Dean s'étrangla un instant, fermant brusquement les yeux en arrêtant de respirer, sous le regard cette fois inquiet de Sam, et finalement, souffla longuement. Ses mains qui étaient descendues sur le cou du plus jeune se firent plus ferme et il se redressa contre Sam, fixant ses pupilles encore brillantes de larmes dans celles de son frère cadet.

\- Si tu crèves, je te tue.

Sam resta un instant silencieux, clignant des yeux, avant de finalement avoir un petit rire – rire qui semblait incongru dans l'endroit, et en même temps, tellement à sa place, comme si les Enfers étaient déjà la maison de Sam.

\- Je ne mourrais pas, big brother, tant que c'est toi et moi face au monde.

Dean laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Il vendrait son âme pour son frère.

* * *

Et il n'y avait pas réellement de quoi s'inquiéter. Lilith était forte, Lilith était la première née de Lucifer, et actuellement, Queen of Hell. Mais Sam… Sam était plus que tout cela, et si Lilith avait son armée, Sam avait Dean.

Dean, qui ne laissa pas tomber Sam, contrairement à la foule de démons qui s'écarta lorsque les deux chasseurs s'approchèrent d'elle. Alors certes, Dean n'était qu'un être humain, certes, il n'était qu'un simple chasseur, mais Dean se battait pour Sam, et Sam se battait pour son frère et pour le trône. Lilith était peut-être la première démone, mais elle n'avait pas cela.

De plus, Sam était puissant, bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait. Si pendant un instant, les démons qui observaient le combat crurent que les forces de leur Queen et celle des Winchester s'équilibraient, la balance pencha rapidement en la faveur de ces derniers, et Lilith, aussi forte qu'elle soit, ne faisait pas le poids.

Sam était juste meilleur, et Dean était porté par la puissance de son baby boy – qui en cet instant n'avait strictement rien de cela -, alors à eux deux, ils acculèrent Lilith contre son trône d'os et de chair. Elle résista un long moment, assez longtemps pour que les démons tout autour aient le temps de se demander si la balance n'était pas en train de basculer en voyant que Sam commençait à faiblir.

Sauf que si les démons venaient seulement de le voir, Dean, lui, l'avait senti depuis plus de temps, et il était totalement impossible qu'il laisse Lilith prendre le pas sur son frère. Alors l'aîné profita un instant du fait que la première née soit en train de relancer une attaque sur son amant pour prendre le Colt à deux mains, effleurer le canon de l'arme de ses lèvres, et tirer.

Lilith vit la balle arriver, mais ne put pas faire grande chose pour l'en empêcher, parce que Sam utilisait toute la force de son esprit pour la garder immobilisée, et elle eut simplement de lancer une phrase avant que la balle rentre dans son cerveau.

Il y eut un instant de silence, parce qu'à vrai dire, personne ne s'attendait à cela. Évidemment, les démons savaient que Dean n'était pas là pour être figurant, mais… mais Dean n'était pas le Boy King. Ce n'était pas son rôle de donner le dernier coup. Mais c'était cela qui s'était passé, et Lilith tombait raide morte sur son trône alors que Dean se mettait à gémir de douleur.

Sam se précipita vers son frère, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur, et du sang macula ses lèvres.

\- Dean ? _Dean_ !

\- C'est bon, baby boy, murmura faiblement ce dernier, toussant un peu plus, et cette fois-ci, ce fut un flot de sang qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Je suis là, okay ? Réussit-il à dire, levant une de ses mains où saignait une entaille pour la poser contre la joue de son petit frère. Je suis là. Je ne te laisse pas – je ne te laisse -

Dean fut interrompu lorsque son corps se plia soudainement entre les bras de son amant, et cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Les bras de Sam le serraient fermement, et à travers ses yeux qui se voilaient, il pouvait voir ceux de Sam passer par toute sortes de couleurs – ou peut-être était-ce lui qui déconnait – après tout, il lui semblait bien être en train de mourir. Pendant un instant, Dean observa les lèvres de Sam bouger sans entendre sa voix, puis alors que son esprit commençait à s'enfuir, il fut capable de saisir quelques brides des paroles de son petit frère.

\- … tiens, big brother. Dis-moi juste oui, okay ? Dean, Dean, regarde-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me dises oui, tu m'entends ? _Dean_ !

Et si Dean réussit à ouvrit la bouche, il ne fut pas sûr de réussir à répondre, parce qu'il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ses battements de cœur devenant de plus en plus lents.

Au moins, Dean emportait avec lui la satisfaction d'avoir donné son âme et sa vie pour son baby boy.

…

Il souhaitait simplement que Sam ait réussi à avoir son trône, à défaut de l'avoir à ses côtés.


	4. Tout le monde sait

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour ! Pas trop triste d'arriver déjà à la fin de ce petit bébé ? Oui, quatres parties, ça change un peu de d'habitude aha x) Mais bon, j'espère qu'Ils savent vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une dernière petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ah, et je voulais tout particulièrement remercier scribendpen pour tes reviews adorables, encore merci :3

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout ça tout ça, so... enjoy !

* * *

C'était une odeur. Il ne pouvait pas clairement la définir, mais cela sentait comme chez lui. Un peu comme si… un peu comme si cette odeur était le synonyme de maison. C'était étrange, parce qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une maison. Non, pour lui, une maison, c'était… un homme ? Un petit garçon ? Un… Sam ?

\- Sammy ! S'écria brusquement Dean, se redressant en sursaut.

Le souffle court, il peinait à respirer, cherchant désespérément à remplir ses poumons d'air, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il y avait cette boule, coincée dans sa gorge, qui l'empêchait de respirer – et damn it, _où était Sammy_ ?

\- Dean !

Le Winchester tourna des yeux fous vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, puis deux mains se posèrent sur son visage, l'enserrant de manière possessive, et ses yeux trouvèrent des pupilles brillantes et magnifiques – les pupilles de _Sam_.

\- Je suis là Dean, tout va bien. Je suis là, big brother.

Et soudainement, ce fut comme si le monde retrouvait sa gravité, et Dean put de nouveau respirer, et peu à peu, sa vision redevint normale. Il vit d'abord clairement la peau sans aucun défaut de son baby boy, puis ses cheveux qui caressaient ses oreilles et sa nuque – son of a bitch, ils avaient encore poussé ? - et finalement, il parvint à se rendre compte du décor autour d'eux.

\- Sam ? Demanda Dean, et sa voix était rauque, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée. On est où ?

Parce que cette chambre n'était définitivement pas comme celles des motels miteux où ils avaient l'habitude de dormir. Ce n'était pas puant de luxe, mais tout semblait de bonne qualité – si ce n'était pas de la meilleure qualité. Les draps sur lesquels Dean se trouvait étaient en satin, et une lumière dorée se diffusait directement des murs, un peu comme si les murs eux-mêmes illuminaient la pièce sans pour autant être éblouissant. Et puis la facture du mobilier… ouais, ce n'était définitivement pas une chambre de motel pourrie.

\- En Enfer.

\- En…

Dean fronça les sourcils, avant de soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Je suis mort.

\- Oui… mais non, fit Sam, et un léger sourire effleura le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de son frère.

\- Hein ?

\- Juste avant que tu ne meurs, tu as accepté le deal que je te proposais.

Effectivement, l'aîné se rappelait vaguement d'avoir dit oui à quelque chose. À quoi, il était incapable de le dire, mais il était presque sûr de l'avoir fait.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Je prenais ton âme et ton corps en échange de ta fidélité.

Dean eut un instant de flottement, avant de rire doucement.

\- Intelligent. Je savais bien que j't'aimais pas que pour tes beaux yeux.

Sam les roula dramatiquement, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin en se relevant, et s'installa au-dessus des cuisses de son grand frère.

\- En attendant, j'ai mis des semaines à réparer ton corps, murmura-t-il, mais ses mots sonnaient clairement aux oreilles de Dean. Maintenant, je veux en profiter.

Dean eut à peine le temps de sourire que ses lèvres se faisaient déjà embarquer dans un baiser renversant, et la pièce qui les abritait sut clairement à quel point leur relation défiait toute autre chose.

* * *

\- Sois mon consort.

Dean s'étouffa avec la part de tarte qu'il était en train de manger, et toussa un moment avant de relever les yeux vers Sam. Celui-ci le regardait de ses grands yeux sérieux, un pli entre ses sourcils montrant qu'il était en train de réfléchir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sois mon consort, répéta tranquillement Sam, et cette fois, ce fut simplement la mâchoire de son frère qui tomba.

\- Mais – je – pourquoi ? Finit-il par réussir à balbutier en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette idée, et pourtant, l'aîné, en voyant le visage de son amant, était sûr qu'il y pensait depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Parce que cela légitimerait ta place à mes côtés. Mes démons arrêteraient de penser à toi comme quelqu'un qu'ils peuvent approcher – j'en ai encore tué un il y a trois quarts d'heure parce qu'il osait imaginer t'avoir à ses pieds. Et de plus, ils arrêteraient de vouloir m'amener dans leurs draps pour avoirs des avantages.

\- Ils… pardon? Demanda Dean, la jalousie s'infiltrant comme un poison dans son corps, faisant rouler des yeux Sam.

\- Donc. Veux-tu être mon consort ?

\- Oui, répondit l'aîné sans même réfléchir, comme si c'était une évidence qui coulait de source.

\- Bien.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sam qui se pencha, venant récupérer la main gauche de son frère, et une bague toute simple mais brûlante apparue autour de son annuaire. Dean eut un léger glapissement alors que des écritures se gravaient sur la bague, et lorsque cela fut fini, elle devint simplement chaude.

\- … En fait, fallait le dire si tu voulais me demander en mariage, baby boy, dit le plus vieux en redressant son visage, un sourire en coin amusé sur les lèvres en voyant la réplique du bijou apparaître à l'annuaire gauche de son frère.

En attendant, lorsque le lendemain, Dean se retrouva assis sur un tas de coussins incroyablement confortables, au pied du trône de Sam qui jouait avec ses cheveux, la bague de celui-ci scintillait à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, et les démons surent clairement à quel point leur relation défiait toute autre chose.

* * *

Qui disait démons, disait anges. C'était stupide, mais logique, et pourtant, à partir du moment où Dean et Sam avaient commencé à s'occuper des premiers, l'idée que les seconds existaient ne les avait même pas effleurés. Mais lorsque Sam prit le contrôle sur l'Enfer, accompagné de son consort, les deux anciens chasseurs se rendirent compte que qui disait Enfer, disait paradis.

Et mine de rien, le paradis et les Enfers étaient liés. Les démons et les anges se haïssaient, mais leurs deux royaumes étaient reliés et l'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre, parce que le mal ne pouvait pas exister s'il n'y avait pas de bien tout comme la lumière ne pouvait pas briller sans faire de l'ombre.

Alors lorsque Sam et Dean furent totalement installés, reprenant l'Enfer d'une main de fer sans gant de velours, au début, il n'y eut pas de délégation angélique – parce que après tout, en trois ans, il y avait eu plus de changement de direction en Enfer qu'il n'y en avait eu en des millénaires.

Mais Sam… Damn, Sam était fait pour diriger l'Enfer, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots possibles. D'un claquement de doigts, des démons disparaissaient, d'autres apparaissaient, et une purge sans précédent fut exécutée dans les bas-fonds. Quelques mois après sa prise de pouvoir, Sam régnait en Enfer sans partage, simplement épaulé de Dean, qui, même s'il ne s'en occupait pas réellement puisqu'il préférait aller chasser que de se préoccuper de politique, signalait parfois à son petit frère lorsqu'il allait trop loin – ou pas assez.

Oui, Dean était à la fois consort et conseiller, et cela lui allait parfaitement - parce qu'il ne comptait définitivement pas devenir un King. Ce titre était celui de Sam et exclusivement celui de Sam, mais au fil des mois, les démons apprirent à craindre aussi le nom de Dean, car celui-ci ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Lorsque toute tentative de rébellion fut définitivement éradiquée et que l'Enfer retrouva le calme et les cris des âmes torturées, les anges se décidèrent enfin à aller saluer les nouveaux… dirigeants de l'Enfer.

Il y eut donc une délégation de douze anges se présentant un beau matin en l'Enfer. Simplement, Sam n'était pas non plus du genre à aller chercher la guerre là où il n'y avait pas besoin de l'avoir, alors, à l'étonnement des anges, il leur ouvrit simplement un passage menant directement à lui, et dans lequel il n'y avait pas la moindre embuscade. À vrai dire, de doutes façons, le seul fait d'être en Enfer était douloureux pour les anges, et le King le remarqua immédiatement à leur posture et à la position de leurs ailes, totalement repliées comme pour les protéger.

Sam les reçut dans la salle du trône sur lequel il était tranquillement installé, Dean, revenu quelques jours plutôt d'une chasse, à ses pieds. Les anges savaient que le King ne régnait pas seul, mais la présence de Dean sembla les surprendre. Si la rencontre se passa sans incident, à la fin de celle-ci, un des anges dans un vaisseau à la peau noire – Uriel de son nom -, se permit de faire une réflexion sur la présence de Dean.

Un millième de seconde plus tard, sa grâce s'éteignait et le corps humain retombait vide au pied du Sam, dont les yeux rougeoyaient dangereusement.

\- Remontez dire à vos supérieurs que je ne retoucherais pas aux accords. Mais si un seul d'entre vous ose poser une plume sur mon consort, ce sera tout votre paradis qui flambera, gronda-t-il, avant de les expulser d'un geste de la main.

Et lorsque les onze anges remontèrent en haut, le paradis sut clairement à quel point la relation entre les frères Winchester défiait toute autre chose.

* * *

Simplement, la prise de pouvoir de Sam, si elle fut claire, sanglante, et certaine, elle ne fit pas que des heureux. Plus particulièrement, certains démons, peu importe leurs importances, n'aimaient pas réellement cela, et ils appréciaient encore moins le fait que Dean, celui qui était supposé être le Righteous Man – Sam et lui avaient appris cela avec étonnement quelques mois plus tôt – partage le trône du Boyking.

Et même si Sam avait écrasé les révoltes dès le début, parfois, il y avait des éclats qu'il devait régler dans le sang. Lorsque c'était des démons tapageurs, cela se passait rapidement. Cependant, lorsque c'était des démons qui réfléchissaient, et bien, cela causait plus de problèmes.

Aussi, lorsque Dean se réveilla, sa tête le lançant atrocement, il eut besoin d'un instant pour remettre ses pensées en place. Pourquoi était-il attaché dans une cave humide ? Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en dehors des Enfers alors qu'il n'était pas sur une chasse ? Le consort du King eut un grondement en secouant la tête, tentant de faire le point sur son état physique. Il était assis sur une chaise de bois, les pieds liés et les mains également, et pas avec une corde de basse qualité, non, avec le bon gros machin qui mettait des jours à s'user à force de frottement et qui ne se découpaient même pas en un coup de couteau.

À côté de ça, il était presque certain d'avoir l'épaule déboîtée, et – et putain, son tibia était fracturé, vu comment son pantalon était déchiré, laissant apparaître sa jambe plus qu'enflée et d'une couleur totalement dégueulasse. En plus, il pouvait sentir du sang séché de sa tempe à son cou, comme s'il s'était pris un poing violent dans la tête – c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait assommé.

Mais Dean était incapable de dire par qui, quand, et où. La seule chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était d'être sorti de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam – enfin, c'était plutôt une suite qu'une simple chambre – pour le retrouver dans la salle du trône, puis… puis rien, en fait. Il n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à son amant.

\- Bien dormi, Winchester ? Demanda une voix alors que la porte en face de lui s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un homme de haute stature, dont les yeux flashèrent en noir.

\- Pour toi, c'est Your Royal Highness, dumbass, grogna Dean, redressant la tête en foudroyant le démon du regard, et la mâchoire de celui-ci craqua sous la colère.

En deux secondes, il avait fondu sur Dean, tenant fermement son menton entre ses doigts, et la rage pulsait dans ses orbes noirs.

\- Il n'y a pas de Your Royal Highness qui tienne ici. Tu es peut-être la pute du King, mais lorsque celui-ci s'écrasera au pied du trône, tu ne seras plus rien du tout.

Génial, un démon rebelle. Dean roula des yeux, montrant son peu de foi dans les paroles de l'homme devant lui – parce qu'en plus, c'était un démon de seconde zone. Même pas un démon des croisements, c'était pour dire – non, lui, ce n'était que de la chair à pâté.

\- Tu peux rouler des yeux tant que tu veux, Winchester, en attendant, tu vas me donner toutes les informations que je veux sur le King, ou je vais m'amuser.

\- Try me, ricana Dean, et sa tête partie en arrière sous le poing qu'il reçut.

Il n'empêchait que ce qui lui paraissait être des jours plus tard, il était toujours enchaîné, et chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal. Pour cause, il n'avait pas lâché un mot, préférant s'amuser des réactions de son geôlier. Trahir Sam ? Il mourrait pour lui sans hésiter. Seulement, le démon semblait persuadé qu'à force, Dean finirait par céder.

Après un autre passage à tabac, le chasseur attendit que le démon quitte la pièce, et seulement à ce moment-là, il laissa échapper un geignement de douleur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer, et à chaque fois qu'il toussait, du sang sortait de sa bouche. Pour rien arranger, il était presque sûr d'avoir une côte ou deux de fêlées, et damn it, ça faisait mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été blessé comme ça, puisque lorsqu'il lui arrivait de rentrer d'une chasse avec une égratignure, Sam s'empressait de le soigner, pour ensuite l'engueuler de ne pas avoir assez pris soin de lui. À la pensée de son baby boy, le cœur de Dean manqua un battement.

Putain, ce qu'il était inquiet. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de son amant de le laisser moisir comme ça – et il était presque sûr qu'actuellement, Sam remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver. À vrai dire, il n'avait qu'à voir la tête du démon qui venait chercher des réponses de plus en plus souvent pour le comprendre. Putain, sa peur se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, mais du coup, ceux-ci étaient toujours plus violents, toujours plus forts, et Dean n'était pas sûr qu'à un moment, le démon ne finisse pas par le tuer par inadvertance.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci revint, pourtant à peine quelques minutes après être parti. Il commença tout de suite à le frapper, lui hurlant de lui donner des informations, des réponses, ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais Dean se contentait de ricaner lorsqu'il le pouvait, et s'il n'en avait pas la force, il lançait simplement un regard amusé au démon.

La rage de celui-ci sembla se décupler et s'ajouter à la peur alors qu'il sortait un couteau.

\- Je vais peut-être crever, mais sale putain, tu vas mourir avec -

Moi. C'était sûrement ce que le démon voulait dire. Simplement, une main sortait de son torse, tenant son cœur, et l'homme regarda stupidement celui-ci pendant un instant, avant que la main recule, laissant le corps tomber au sol. Les yeux de Sam et son visage taché de sang furent la dernière chose que vit Dean avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la énième fois, le chasseur eut tout d'abord le réflexe de garder les yeux fermés. Néanmoins, il remarqua immédiatement que son corps ne le martyrisait plus, et qu'il était allongé. Il se redressa avec un grognement, attrapant sa tête qui vibrait entre ses mains. Putain. Après un rapide examen de la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il était enfin chez lui, dans la chambre où il dormait avec Sam.

Mais pourquoi ce dernier n'était pas là ? Dean n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, puisque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer son petit frère qui se précipita vers lui.

\- Dean !

\- Sammeh, réussit à prononcer Dean, la voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tout est okay ?

\- Je – Jerk, dit simplement Sam en un rire, avant de serrer son grand frère contre lui, l'étouffant presque.

Dean voulut un instant demander des réponses, mais finalement, les bras de son amant autour de lui étaient trop réconfortant pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans l'étreinte qui lui était donné.

\- C'était un groupe de rebelles, fit finalement Sam au bout d'un long moment. Ils voulaient t'utiliser pour faire pression sur moi et prendre le contrôle de l'Enfer. Ils étaient assez nombreux, et cachés parmi les démons inférieurs, ce qui m'a donné du fil à retordre pour tous les éliminer. Mais ils ont servi d'exemple – et servent d'exemple, puisqu'ils sont continuellement en train d'être démembrés dans la salle d'attente du trône. Putain, Dean, je suis désolé, murmura le cadet, serrant encore plus fort son frère dans ses bras. Je t'avais dit que je te protégerais, qu'en te faisant consort, tu n'allais pas avoir de problèmes et -

\- Hey, Sammy, l'interrompit Dean, se reculant dans ses bras pour entourer la nuque de son amant de ses bras. Je suis vivant, okay ? This son of a bitch n'allait rien obtenir de moi. Je sais ce que je risque, et je suis assez grand pour être capable de m'en sortir jusqu'à ce que tu règles tes problèmes de trône.

\- Mais -

\- Mais rien du tout, baby boy. Je te suivrais jusqu'à la mort, il n'y a rien de compliqué, bitch.

\- Jerk, ricana Sam, avant de coller leurs fronts ensembles. Tu ne mourras pas. J'ai gravé dans tes os un sort me permettant de te retrouver ou que tu sois, et au besoin, de transférer tes blessures sur moi.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, s'apprêtant à protester contre cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sam prenne les coups pour lui, mais celui-ci le plaqua soudainement sur le lit, et Dean eut un geignement lorsque son cadet se mit à mordiller fermement la peau de son cou.

\- Tu es à moi, big brother, et j'ai prévenu que si un de mes démons trouve bon de te chercher encore des noises, c'est toute la catégorie de celui-ci qui sera éradiqué. Je mettrais l'Enfer à feu et à sang pour te protéger, susurra Sam.

Dean était peut-être dépendant de son frère, mais la réciproque était tout autant vraie et ils surent clairement à cet instant que leur relation défiait toute autre chose, même la mort.

* * *

Et voilàààà !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine sur un Debriel, j'espère ^0^


End file.
